Love Academy
by asamisohma
Summary: Light Yagami, 16 year old genius has worked to finally get into Whammy's Elite Academy, a boarding school for the brightest of the bright. He works his way to the top, only to be tied in first place by the enigmatic, reclusive Ryuuzaki Lawliet, who just happens to be his roomate. But what happens when feelings of hate become love? T for Mello!
1. Welcome to the Jungle

**A/N: OK guys, here is my new project, "Love Academy". The title is taken from a popular Otome game that can be played on smartphones, I've played it too (guilty as charged :P) ALSO, THIS STORY IS OC FREE! NO OCs HERE! Without any further ado, here we go!**

**READ FROM A THIRD PERSON POV KAY**

* * *

16 year old genius, Light Yagami, waited anxiously in the nearly completely vacant waiting room of Whammy's Academy for the bright and gifted. Of course, he was gifted, as well. That's the reason he's there in the first place. His entire life was a walk in the park. Every test he'd ever taken, he'd ace without breaking a sweat. If you looked 'perfect' up in a dictionary, Light Yagami would be right there, next to it. And that's just the academic side of him.

Beyond that, Light was, to be blunt, generally gorgeous. He had a perfect chiseled face, striking brown eyes, and perfectly groomed caramel hair. The boy was largely clean and classy and charmed anyone that crossed his path. This attracted the attention of ten too many females and, somewhat unexpectedly, a few males as well. Light had a smooth way of speaking that enchanted everyone. Yes, Light was perfect, but he was nervous for a reason.

Whammy's was world renowned for its top-notch facility and genius alumni. It was an elite academy meant for the best of the best. Light belonged there. He knew that. It was fairly obvious, after all.

"Light Yagami." called the receptionist blankly.

Light stood up and wiped his somewhat moist palms on his perfectly creased slacks, and walked up to the lady. She peered at him slightly over the edge of her glasses and tossed some of her brown hair out of the way. Light gave the lady a charming smile, and she handed him an envelope with the Whammy's insignia on the façade. Light's hands shook faintly as he opened the letter, and saw the first sentence. 'Congratulations, Mr. Yagami, you have been accepted into Whammy's Academy for the Elite' the girl at the front gave him a forced smile. His eyes traced from her and back to the letter expressionlessly.

The woman continued, "You are to attend the Academy in England. This is just a small branch of the program, since our director, Quillish Whammy is actually half Japanese. You will be receiving a package in the mail containing your plane ticket, three sets of the uniform, a guidebook, your textbooks, and Japanese to English dictionary." Her eyes moved back to her paperwork, "But you already know English, correct?"

Light blinked slightly, and responded back in perfect English, "Of course. Thank you very much." The girl smirked slightly and he turned around to leave.

She weakly said, "Congratulations, Mister Yagami, and welcome to Whammy's." He bowed, said thanks, and then walked off.

Light arrived home later, and his father Soichiro anxiously asked, "How did it go?"

Before he could answer back, Light's younger sister, Sayu snatched the envelope and quickly scanned the contents with her sharp brown eyes, "Congratulations, Nii-san!" She exclaimed, and hugged him frantically. Sachiko, Light's mother, hugged him as well, and Soichiro patted him on the shoulder and gave him a proud fatherly smile, while Sayu began packing his bags for him and babbling away. Light just smiled and waited for the week to pass.

**-DUN DUN DUNNN-**

After a long week, Light's family was seeing him off at the airport so he could leave for Britain. Sachiko and Sayu were already in tears, and even Soichiro was trying to blink away the wetness in his eyes. Light smiled, reassuring them, and then set to board his flight. His new life was about to start.

The extensive several hour flight had finally came to an end and Light departed the plane to retrieve his baggage. He walked outside and saw a middle aged man in a black suit holding up a card with his name on it. Light approached the man, who introduced himself as Roger, the academy dean's underling. After a few minutes of chatting, they stepped into the limousine, and set off to the country. The Academy awaits.

When Light stepped down from the car, he thought he was just seeing things. The academy had a huge, elaborate arrangement. He saw a large building with a courtyard, the academic facility, from what he remembered in the guidebook, and building about half as large, the student dorms. Light was to stay there, along with a roommate, who he was yet to be informed of. As they walked to the main office, Light felt himself stop at a large board in the main hall.

"This is the grade board." Roger alleged, "The order of names goes by scores on major tests that will come throughout the year. For now, we have all the students' grades from the entrance exams written up, so you are on the list, too. Well done." Light's eyes drifted up to the top. His name was second, with only one above it.

_Ryuuzaki Lawliet._

Light felt something twist and tug inside of him.

Roger noticed Light staring at the name, and went on, "Ryuuzaki is a brilliant boy. We've known him for quite some time, since he and some other students are from orphanages that were run by Whammy. They're no longer in business because of certain arrangements made by the dean. He's a freshman, same as you." The man paused and smiled, laughing nervously, "He… Well… Has his quirks, but it all contributes to his enigmatic personality. He's quite a nice young man once you get to know him." Light just nodded, wandering off in his thoughts about this 'Ryuuzaki Lawliet'. Surely, he has to be intimidating if his scores are more impressive than Light's… Right?

They continued on their path to the main office, and after some other paperwork was filled out, Light was ready to go to his dorm. Roger handed him a room key. Light thanked him, and then made his way to his dorm. He practically threw the door open when he arrived. Light saw a neat room, with two beds, and two desks on either side, in an almost symmetrical way.

On one bed, curled up in the oddest fashion, was a boy his age, currently engrossed in his laptop. He had messy raven black hair and dark cloudy grey eyes. He was very pale, which made the bags under his eyes noticeable. He was dressed plainly in a long sleeved plain white shirt, loose faded blue jeans and bare feet. The other side of the room was untouched, so Light walked over slowly, and set his bags down on the other bed.

He then remembered his manners, and hesitantly introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Light Yagami. It's my first time in Britain, so I'm a bit out of it today. It's very nice to meet you." He nearly bowed after saying that, but caught himself. The pale, strange boy unfolded himself from his crouching posture on his bed, and stood up, his back noticeably hunched. If he fully extended his back, he'd be a good four inches taller than Light, but bent over the way he was, they were the same height.

The boy looked at Light indifferently, and said in a low, jaded voice, "Hello. I am your new roommate. My name is Ryuuzaki Lawliet, but you may call me L."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to for beta-reading this for me!**

**Over and out,**

**Asami!**

**Beta/note: yoyoyo. **

**Sincerely, Kyoko. Because frick you. And these fucking nerds L and Light.**


	2. An Enigma to behold

**A/N: I'm updating really fast! I guess I want to try and get this project done so I can continue Love Is War, so, here you go! Estimated time for completion is about the end of June, same for love is War, so ON WITH THE FIC!**

**BETA/NOTE: You suck. Also- FRICKKKkkkkKKkkkKk**

* * *

Light yawned as he woke up, and tossed some of his messy bangs out of his line of sight as he got out of bed. He stretched himself out and walked to the bathroom, where he performed his fifteen minute daily grooming routine, and got dressed in the navy blue uniform given to all the students. (A/N: Look up the uniforms from Boys over Flowers!) L was wearing the same ensemble as he was the day before, apparently refusing the uniform completely saying it would 'only get in the way' and 'it's not necessary', and was waiting for Light while nibbling on a lollipop.

During the week that Light got to know him, three things were evident. First, the boy had an unhealthy sweet tooth. Actually, he has yet to see him eat something classified as 'healthy'. Second, he doesn't sleep at all whatsoever. No exceptions. Third, L was exceptionally fond of percentages, what with him always making small comments on them out loud without directing them at anyone. All in all, Light had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

In fact, the first day he had met L was a long one. After the meeting of the two, there was a whole lot of complete and utter silence. And that's mostly L's fault since the second after he shook Light's hand, he went back to his laptop and didn't look away for anything other than picking up more sweets. Light tried to get his attention several times while he was unpacking, but gave up after all of the times L responded with one word answers to questions or comments. Actually, it was quite a relief because he wouldn't be forced into socialization. To Light, meaningless chit-chat was a waste of time.

But one thing that got on Light's nerves, but pleased him at the same time, was L's intelligence. The raven haired enigma never raised his hand in class, somewhat similarly Light, but every time he was called upon, the answers were spot on. Even the way the boy spoke, it was eloquent, and smooth, almost like a cello's sound. Light started to wonder if L had any musical background, but he chose not to pry. One thing that came in handy was the fact that L knew some Japanese. Just like Watari, he was also half Japanese on his mother's side, so he had brief conversations with Light in the language, and had also taken to calling him "Light-kun". The thought of home made Light's chest ache, but the fact that he had a small piece of home comforted him greatly. He just wouldn't dare admit it.

Other than the strange roommate of his, Light had adjusted to things very well, and was always ready for class, and on time to the mess hall, where only the best foods were served. Light still hadn't had any contact with the younger students, or the older ones, so it was just people his age, and L was the only one he felt as if he felt indifferent towards, the other's felt too shallow to hold a friendship or anything of the sort with. It was all unnecessary to do so, anyway.

Light shook himself of his thoughts and carried on with getting ready. L nodded at Light when he walked out of the bathroom door, and after they gathered their book bags, they left for class. Once they settled in, the teacher, Mr. Barette started class, after taking attendance. L had managed to sit normally during class, even though he was fidgety, but the second they arrived at the room, he'd resume the strange crouch position he was in when Light first met him.

Mr. Barette then started math class, and began working on exponential decay problems. Light was called up to the front to draw things out on the whiteboard, and he started to write down the formula, when a soft baritone voice interrupted him.

"Light-kun, it is not y to the x power, but x to the y power." Light turned around and saw L getting out of his seat and walking to the front with that hunched back of his, completely ignoring that other people were trying to pay attention, "May I?" he asked. Light mutely nodded, and their shoulders brushed as L began to solve the problem. Light watched with high interest as he say the ebony haired boy erase numbers and write new ones, seemingly solving all equations in his head. Mr. Barette congratulated L with a pat on the back, and Light as well, and they sat down in their seats. Light's face was flushed, but thankfully no one seemed to notice it, since they all were trying to concentrate on the lesson. But the touch of their shoulders lingered through Light's mind the entire lesson.

Later that night at the mess hall, Light sat alone, as usual, since he somehow lacked the desire to go and ask people if he could sit with them. He flipped through the pages of a novel as he munched on a sandwich. A tap on his shoulder surprised him, instantly drawing in his attention. The owner of the hand was even more unexpected.

A boy with a long sleeve white shirt and faded jeans leaned over and looked at him, "May I sit with you, Light-kun?" Light once again mutely nodded and the mysterious boy who tapped on his shoulder, acknowledged as L, sat down next to him. The pair felt dozens of eyes move to their location, but it was natural, after all. The two best students at an academy like this sitting together was a sight to behold, not to mention their differences in personalities and looks. A striking contrast was obvious to them all. And as L delicately ate his strawberry shortcake, Light took small, dainty bites of his tuna sandwich, and casually discussed the class lesson with him. Light felt a small unrecognizable feeling bubble up in his chest, and he kept it down. Light Yagami did _not_ swing that way. Especially not for someone like L.

Later that night, before L and Light headed down to their dorm, a student from the cafeteria pulled Light to the side. That's when he found out L had never eaten with anyone before. And he suddenly felt a pang in his chest again, ignoring the student and leaving with L as quickly as possible.

They finally got back and got ready to sleep after a short walk back to the dorm room. Light put on his loose white tee shirt and basketball shorts and crawled into his bed to sleep when he heard a small, "Goodnight, Light-kun," from the other side of the room. He looked over and saw L, whose face was lit up solely by the brightness of his laptop screen.

"Goodnight L," he said, and crawled off to sleep, fighting off the image of the strange black haired boy from his head.

* * *

**A/N: DONE NOW! WOOT WOOT! NEXT CHAPPY UP POSSIBLY BY TOMORROW OR DAY AFTER! ****See you all!**

**Over and out,**

**Asami!**

**Beta/Note: Gosh frickin dang okay. Love, Kyoko. (You knoe yu want dis) (((wink)))**

**ALSO THIS WAS POSTED TONIGHT BECAUSE IM A GOOD PERSON AND I DESERVE AFFECTION LOVEE MEEE *throws self at readers***


	3. Meet Near, Matt and Mello

**A/N: Hi guys, Asami here! I would have updated sooner, but my beta was out of town for some time, and I need her to continue (*is totally not a lesbian*). But, a while back, I accidentally did illegally marry my beta and my other friend, and now we don't know if we are divorced or something *cuddles Kyoko* ON WITH THE STORY!**

**BETA/NOTE: *points at individual readers* You're a whale, annnnd you're a whale aNNNNDD YOURE A WHALE MHHMM**

* * *

Light woke up the next morning drearily, turning over on his side to see the clock on his nightstand. Behind the red alarm clock was L sitting up against his pillow, buried in bed sheets, typing away on his laptop.

Light rubbed his eyes, and mumbled, almost inaudibly, "Good morning, L."

The black haired boy turned to him with a vacant expression, "Does Light-kun remember that tomorrow is Saturday?"

Light shook his head a little to move his bangs out of the way, then he nodded, "We have to go out into town, right?" L nodded bleakly and began typing for a few seconds, followed by a sudden pause.

"The Whammy kids have to travel in groups of at least four so everyone can stay together."

"Did you still need a partner?" Light rolled his feet off his bed.

L shook his head, "I wouldn't want to inconvenience anyone, so I'll probably skip out." Light slid himself off of his bed and stretched his arms out, the hem of his shirt barely rising past his navel.

Light yawned boldly, letting his shoulders rise and fall, as he began again, "It's pretty obvious that you want to go, so I'll find two other people and I'll go with you, okay? You're definitely not bothering anyone, so don't worry too much."

In the short time that Light had gotten to know his unconventional raven haired roommate, he knew that L was an orphan who didn't like to share anything encompassing his personal life or past. He wouldn't admit it, but Light had gotten to a point where he was just losing patience, so he asked anyone who would listen exactly who L was. Of course he didn't get much out of them, since he doesn't talk to anyone. _This isn't even an exaggeration._ L was like a puzzle, but it was one of the few that had Light even remotely intrigued. L did anything _but_ bore him. That roommate of his just unknowingly drew Light in closer, whether he wanted him to or not.

**-*throws things because time skip*-**

And do, another brief day passed. Light rolled out of bed once again, looking near perfect, and continuing his usual morning grooming ritual. L was waiting for him, dressed in the same tattered jeans and loose white shirt as when they first met. Light smiled at him and the two boys walked down to the common rooms.

The other students were already picking groups and Roger was letting them off after checking names off on a list. The old man turned around and saw L and Light together. When his eyes drifted over the raven haired boy, they widened, but then filled fondness. The pair looked around to find someone, any classmates they got along with, but were left with nothing but a few girls who were fighting over having Light as their partner. Obviously Light wasn't going to pick any of them, but they were quite amusing to watch.

Suddenly, the sound of yelling caught their ears and Light swore he saw L perk up at the obnoxious tone. L and Light exchanged glances and nodded. As they navigated around the crowd to locate the source of the sound, they finally reached it. A boy with rather feminine blonde hair was yelling at a reddish haired boy about his age wearing orange goggles on his forehead. A short white haired boy quietly sat in a corner, looking bored while twirling a lock of his hair.

L quietly alleged to himself, "Mello. Matt. Near." He walked up to the boys, ushering Light to follow him, and they ceased their bickering once they saw him. The boys immediately perked up, bright smiles on their faces.

"Light-kun, I'd like for you to meet my 'brothers'. They grew up in the orphanage with me and they are two years below us. They have been living in another local orphanage, but now they are old enough to study here. Is it alright with you if they are our group?"

Light smiled, and nodded, then introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Light Yagami. It's nice to meet you all."

The other greeted him nicely but the blonde started asking questions and giggling, "W-Wait! Is it Light as in a bulb?" The poor boy had to stop for a moment to catch his breath from laughing too hard, "And isn't _Yagami_ backwards something like _I'm-a-Gay_?" The boy clutched his stomach and leaned forward, laughing.

Getting rather peeved, Light disputed back at him, "What? Is it Mello as in dramatic? Or maybe just so it rhymes with _Jello_. How flattering."

The boy straightened up, and grinned. "I like him. Even though he looks like some prissy Ken doll, he seems alright." L smirked and grabbed the smallest boy's hand, then headed over to Roger to check out of the academy. Light, Mello, and the redhead, Matt, followed close after.

Roger checked all five of their names out, then handed them all their allowance of sixty dollars. The allowance is something like a reward for their high marks and special abilities. Certain students are allowed more than others, which pushes students to work their hardest to earn more. Light shuffled the bills in his hand and then tucked them into his pocket neatly. Light put his in his money in his wallet after offering to hold the three youngest kids' money and being declined.

Immediately after the short bus ride to down town, L and Mello begged to go to the sweet shop, and Matt, Light, and Near waited quietly while the sweet addicts spent well over half of their money on junk food. Near tugged on Light's sleeve to get his attention and quietly asked if he could go to the toy store next door while L and Mello paid. Matt was instructed to wait with L and Mello and since Light was older, he'd be with Near. The auburn haired boy waited patiently as the albino child asked for a toy robot from the employee. Near slid a fifty over the counter, earning him a confused expression from the cashier, and then shuffled out with his bag. Light followed after, and met up with L. They walked to a nearby restaurant and Light, eager for a taste of home, forced them all to go to a small sushi shop, where everyone got to try some of the Japanese delicacy.

Before they knew it, it was four o'clock, and everyone had to return to the academy, or a punishment would ensue. The quintet checked back into the academy, already buzzing with plans for next week, and Light could not wipe the somewhat idiotic grin from his face. Light and L then wished the others goodbye and walked up to their room together. L set all the things he brought down next to his bed. The two went to go brush their teeth and wash their faces, then change into their pajamas. Well, L less so. He always wore the same thing, so it wasn't really needed.

Light crawled into his bed as well, hoping for a good night's rest, but after what seemed like minutes, which were actually hours, he was woken up by the abrupt screams and cries coming from the other side of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Another cliffy! Oooh! *dodges pitchforks and soy milk* REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE MORE!**

**BETA/NOTE: Wait why soy milk i am confused  
ahhh well *CHUCKS SOY MILK AT ASAMI* DIIIEEEE!  
Also i just wanna comment on this ship. I have mixed feelings about it. While I do LOVE the ship, I can't see it being very fluffy. JUST LOOK AT ALL THAT SEXUAL TENSION I MEAN THEYRE TRYING TO KILL EACHOTHER IN THE ANIME JESUS CHRIST. idk its great though  
Love, Kyoko**


	4. Lonely chess games and nightmares

A/N: Don't worry, everyone! I have the next part!

Also, I'd like to say that I'll most likely be continuing the story by myself. My beta and I have gotten an another argument, and I'm really tired of all the fighting around me. I used to have about 5 or 6 good friends, and now I have only two and YouTube. I don't even know if my readers like me or not? I'm a bit annoying with the author's notes all the time. I'm flying to see my family in India in three days so updates will be very inconsistent, very sorry!

On with the story...

3rd person PoV Light was awoken by screaming in the night. Light blearily rubbed his face, and tried to get up, but then the screams stopped and were replaced by loud sobs. IHe shot up on the final realization that it was none other than L screaming. The brunette rushed out of his bed, and saw L collapsed to the floor, in the fetal position crying. He was covering his neck up and his entire body shook with sobs. Light ran up to him and scooped up in his strong arms. L's body was very warm and slightly damp. Was this why he never slept? The raven haired boy clung to Light's warm, comforting frame, and Light wrapped up the trembling body tight. L started to calm down a bit, but tears still ran down his pale face. Light held the light body, and rocked him back him and forth, much like a mother rocking their baby to sleep. Light was so confused. He had never known how to deal with things like this. His mother always comforted Sayu, and he never felt these things. But thenL's hands found their way around Light and wrapped onto him, like he needed something to cling to, some rock. And Light kept his old on him. And they stayed that way for the rest of the night.

-le time skip-

L woke up that morning with a headache, and a sticky feeling on his cheeks that slightly burned. He realized that those were dried up tears, and just then, he noticed the slightly tanned muscular arms wrapped around him. He recalled the memories of the previous night and remembered that Light had actually stayed with him. Light-kun was truly an amazing friend. He slightly moved to get up from the floor, and Light got himself up too. "L, are you ok?" L's pale face flushed red, and he nodded. It was clear that he was embarrassed because of the previous events. Light noticed this and said, "L, I don't know what made you so scared last night, and I won't pry, but know I'm here for you, and there is nothing to be embarrassed about, all right?" He then realized what he said, and laughed. "I sound so cheesy, but it's true, ok?" L smiled back at him, and nodded.

That day it was raining, and everyone was in the common room. L silently tugged Light's sleeve and motioned to the direction of the mess hall. Light nodded, and they walked there. The mess hall was empty, because all the staff had taken a small break. The common room was a large, tow story area that looked a bit like a lounge (Think of the harry potter common rooms). There were couches, large curtained windows, a fireplace, board games, a couple of computes on desks, and a ping pong table nearby. With all these things, the students were very comfortable and hung out in there a lot. The mess hall was basically like the cafeteria, with nice tables, chairs, and a small snack station, for the kids who were hungry. Near the window that displayed the bleak outdoors, a small chessboard lay untouched, the pieces already set up. Light asked around to see if anyone was using the boar, and after he got a no, he called L over to play a game of chess. L was the pure white, and Light the jet black. And what a contrast they created. After three and a half hours, the mess hall was practically empty, but L and Light were still engaged in their battle. The two were secretly thankful that they had a worthy opponent, like other's were mentally inferior. The game finally ended, with a draw.

Light got up from his chair and shook L's hand. The two then walked to the window. There was a nice view of the outdoor areas as well. A pool, a soccer field, a rugby field, and….. a tennis court. L's eyes widened a bit more than usual and he turned to Light and said,

"Light-kun, maybe you want to p-play tennis with me sometime?" Light looked a bit shocked to be receiving an invitation from L of all people, but he laughed, not in an unkind way though, and said, "Of course, L-kun, I was going to ask you. But. I'm really good at tennis and I've been playing it for seven years." L chuckled a bit and nudged Light's arm.

"Don't get cocky, Light-kun, you've never seen me play." Light smiled down at the strange boy. "Alright, we have our match tomorrow at 1:00. It's a date then." L nodded, and echoed,

"A date."

When they got home to their room, it was already dark and L and Light were not hungry: They had already ate dinner. L curled up in his bed and said, "Light-kun, will you sleep with me?" He realized the implications of his words, and blushed, and said, "N-Not n THAT way, but like, stay with me until I fall asleep." Light laughed a bit and nodded, curling up in the bed with 's slender, warm form kept L warm as he laid next to him. That night, they slept, curled up together. Not like lovers, but like pure, innocent children. The shells of their former selves.

A/N: Donee! Thank God... See you all soon!


	5. Tennis games and equal matches

A/N: Hi guys! It's Asami! I'm finally updating, (told you it'd be sometime). So…. I actually have a valid excuse in these little Asami's notes/blog diary entries I make. So, I'm from the U.S, and at my airplane checkout counter, (We flew this airline called Etihad, it's Saudi Arabian), this dude came up to us and said we couldn't go, and we needed some type of passport. Another guy, said we COULD go, so we did, nearly missing our flight. In Saudi Arabia, they said the same thing, and they couldn't find us a flight so we were pretty much stranded for a night. Thankfully, since we are U.S citizens, they gave us a hotel roo in a nearby hotel, probably to avoid conflict. Anyways, after a lot of negotiating, we left the next day, and in freaking India, they nearly deported us back to the U.S, then didn't, and gave us a 100 dollar fine. So, I'm finally here, my sanity is nearly intact, and I want you all to enjoy this chapter!

ON WITH THE STORY!

3rd person PoV

Light found himself feeling rather giddy when he woke up that morning. Minor classes were finished for the day, and Light had nicely dressed up for his tennis match with L. He put on a nice sports polo, and a nice pair of running shorts as well. Once he had finished grooming himself in the mirror, he brought a water bottle with him, grabbed his sports bag, and headed downstairs, where he was surprised to see L dressed in a loose tank-top like shirt, the kind American basketball players wore, and a pair of basketball shorts. In fact, he was surprised not seeing L in the traditional long sleeved shirt that he always wore when not in school uniform. L smiled at him, and the unusual pair headed down to the tennis courts. It was about 3 in the afternoon; yesterday they had forgotten they had school the next day. The weather was fairly hot and humid, and no one was at the courts except for Mello, Matt and Near, who they had invited to the match. L and Light brought out their rackets, and Near got out a tennis ball in good condition, and tossed it to Light. Light nearly missed the catch. Mello called out,

"Hey Light-bulb, you ok there?" He sarcastically replied back to the blonde, "You ok, Marsh-Mellow? You might melt out here!" Mello scoffed, and crossed his arms, looking away as Matt laughed his butt, and jabbed away on his DSi's controls. Light served the ball with a lot of force, but surprisingly enough, L hit back with an equal amount of force. Light was in shock for half a second, but he gathered his wits and hit it back. After playing like this for nearly two hours, each of the boys had ten points, which was close to the uncommonly used idea of playing to twenty one points. And these points were still very close calls, deeming the other as an equal opponent. The two were sweating like pigs. Bored, the three younger boys had retreated back to their rooms, each giving excused which L and Light paid no attention to. As Light served the ball, L made the mistake of looking at Light's flushed and concentrated face, and seeing the intensity in his chocolate brown eyes. L turned pinker and he ended up missing the ball completely. Light looked a bit confused, but he announced his victory, then promptly walked to the grassy field outside, and collapsed onto his back. L worriedly ran over to him, and Light beamed up at him, (A/N: Yet another Light joke). L lay down next to him and set his racket to the side. Light said,

"I'm really happy you were my roommate, L. I feel like you are the only person I've ever met who was an equal match to me." L chuckled a bit, a deep sound, and said,

"One might think you were a bit of an egoist before, Light-kun." He had switched over to Japanese to make Light feel more comfortable. He took a small breath in and asked,

"Light-kun, may I tell you something?" Light replied,

"Sure, anything!" L smiled and began,

"Light-kun, you are the very first friend I had. When I was a child, before the orphanage, my mother was a drug addict, who made the mistake of sleeping with a rich man. My father sent her child support money every month, and looking back, I think that's the only reason she kept me around. After she tried to drown me in the bathtub one day, a neighbor in the flat next door had heard my cries for help, and called the police, who didn't even know whose child I was, since I wasn't even a registered child. My mother was arrested, but after all these events, I began to develop a mistrust of people, and I was too scared or shy to talk to any of them, making me friendless. I only met Matt, Mello, and Near two years ago at the orphanage, and even then, they were always a close knit group of their own. Then, you came along, and I realized we had so much in common. If you weren't my roommate, and if you hadn't sat at my lunch table, then I might have remained friendless for the rest of my life. Thank you."

Light was shocked, to say the least. All this time, he had thought L was just anti social, but after learning the reason, and his true story, Light felt pity, and admiration for his friend. He said,

"God, L. I don't know what to say other than, I'm sorry, and I really respect you. I'm grateful that I was your first friend, and I'm also slightly angry that people don't know what they're missing. As a kid, I was always sick and tired of people trying to be fake friends with me, I felt like they never meant it when they said we were friends. I was planning on being friendless until I met you, so thank you. And about your mother, no offense, but only a fool would try to take away a brilliant mind like yours from the world."

L smiled upon hearing this, and thanked Light. The dinner bell started ringing, and both of the boys sat up with a start, running and grabbing their things. The two quickly showered in the locker rooms and got dressed, and ran to the tables. Light felt the urge to do something kind for L, so he grabbed a large piece of strawberry cake took it to the table, and after checking that no one was looking, he shoved the plastic carton into his pocket. Food wasn't allowed upstairs in the dorms, but Light was willing to break this small rule no one heeded anyways for his insomniac friend.

When they got to the dorms, L and Light were going to get changed when Light called out to the other boy, and said he had something for him. L padded over to Light, and was handed the cake carton and a fork. His grey eyes lit up with glee, and he took the box, and Light with him to the study desk. The black haired boy opened up the slightly mushed carton and delicately cut a piece for Light. "Say 'ah'", he commanded, and Light confusedly obeyed him. L fed him gently, and the two shared the rest of the cake, smiling all the way.

After the cake, L asked,

"Light, do you know why I eat so many sweets?" Light shook his head. L said,

"I feel as if sweets sweeten up my life. They take the bitter things out of life. Small children like sweets very much, and their parents give those to them at a young age. But, due to the horrific childhood of mine, I hadn't tasted cake or cookies until I was six, and I loved them. I feel like a lot of bitter things in my life are gone now, not because of sweets, Light-kun, but you. Thank you."

L then pecked the confused Japanese boy on the cheek and crawled into his bed, leaving Light confused for the rest of the night, and the morning after.

A/N: I'm sure I will update soon, and also, thanks to all my reviewers, and also, my reviewers for my Black Butler story, Love is War, which I recently completed. Thanks all!

Asami, over and out!


	6. Just Be Friends

A/N: Here you go guys! Also contains Mello x Matt inside. Also, you'll find out that this chapter is rated T for a reason, trust me, I was blushing like an idiot while writing this….

On with the story!

3rd person PoV

Light woke up the next morning, and saw L waiting by the door for him. He remembered the night before and honestly wondered how L expected him to go on the day without any awkward feeling. He went on the day answering question after question, acting like the perfect student he was meant to be. Light felt like the act he put on sometimes was too exhausting. The rest of the day passed on, almost unbearably slowly, and Light felt almost physically relieved for the day to end. But this change was unnoticed by L, who followed the retreating tall figure, in the same tan-colored uniform he wore. (A/N: Think of the uniforms in the 0330 music video for U-KISS).

Unknowingly, Light turned down the deserted hallway to the stairwell, when he was roughly grabbed by his shoulder and pinned against the wall.

"Light."

His name came out in a growl. He looked up the tall form to see L, extended to his full height. Instead of the usual stooped posture when they were the same height, L was a lot taller than him. The dark, stormy grey eyes he looked into held a mix of emotions, ranging from hurt, to anger, to sadness. The taller boy asked,

"Light, why are you avoiding me?" Light then knew something was really wrong: L hadn't added the –kun on the end of his name. He said,

"L, I just don't know how to deal with this. I can't understand if I really feel that way towards you, or any other male for that fact. I mean, I've had about two girlfriends before, and I didn't feel anything for them, but that doesn't mean that I'm completely uninterested in girls." L shook his head, the tips of his raven black hair tickling Light's forehead,

"Light, I trusted you with my entire past yesterday! You have to understand that I've given my full trust to you and you only! I have never opened up like this before! Why can't you freaking understand that I really like you?!" he snapped.

Light gasped. He had never expected this. L felt a tear slip out of one of his large grey eye, and it rolled down his cheek, and fell on Light's nose. Light looked up, but by the time he did, L was gone, and Light saw his retreating form running off. Light quickly gathered his wits and ran after him, both schoolbags in tow. He followed the boy all the way up a flight of stairs to the rooftop, where L distraughtly threw the door open and ran to the edge of the roof. For a moment, Light thought he was going to throw himself off, but L sat at the edge, and started to cry, the hole in Light's heart growing bigger with every sob. He slowly walked to L, and put a hand on his shoulder. L looked up, tears in his eyes.

"What do you want, Light-kun?" His voice sounded so fragile, and delicate. Light said,

"L, we had misunderstandings, ok? I am really truly sorry to see you hurt about this. I really care for you, but only as a friend for now. Maybe someday, I'll be able to replicate your feelings fully, but for now, we should just be friends. Is that alright?" L nodded, and Light surprisingly reached down and hugged him. L sighed, and they remained that way on the rooftop for some time.

-SKIP TO MATT AND MELLO-

Matt and Mello got out of their English class later that day, and walked up to their room. They threw their bags down, and each collapsed on their respective beds. Matt said, "Hey Mells? Would you listen if I had something crazy to say?" Mello nodded,

"Hell yes, Matt! Nothing can be crazier than our current life, right?" Matt took in a breath and said,

"I think I like you." Mello whistled,

"Wow, that is crazy, but I don't mind." Matt said,

"Would you mind if I did something crazy?" Mello replied,

"Dazzle me, Matt-chstick."

Matt walked over to Mello's bed where the blonde was sitting upright, and planted a soft kiss on his rosy pink lips. Mello grabbed Matt's face and kissed him deeper, and Matt could taste the chocolate on Mello's lips. Mello grabbed Matt and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue inside Matt's mouth, making him lewdly moan, and making Mello smirk. Their hands began wandering, and soon, their tan blazers came off, as well as both their ties, leaving them only in their white button ups. As Matt unbuttoned Mello's blazer, he accidentally undid the latch on the rosary that was ever present on Mello's neck. As it fell, onto Matt's chest, Mello picked it up, with shaking hands, while Matt looked on in confusion. As the gamer brought his hand up to Mello, it was shoved away. The blonde snapped,

"Matt, don't you see what we're doing? This is against the will of God! This is…. This is unnatural!" Matt looked shocked, and Mello said,

"Please, just leave Matt, I need forgiveness." Matt got up from his bed and sat as his own as Mello removed his shirt, and walked to the bathroom, presumably to take a shower.

As Matt pressed his ear to the door as Mello turned the shower on, he heard the voice of Mello reciting sayings from the Bible, with sobs mingled in between phrases. He kept begging for forgiveness, and kept asking for it, and saying he was sorry. As he came out, Matt kept his distance, and Mello said, "Look, Matt, I think we should forget this ever happened, ok? It was just a passing thing. Let's just be friends, ok?" Matt nodded, anything to keep Mello, his only friend.

Anything.

A/N: Well, this was an angst-ful chapter, too bad I didn't warn you all! *laughs maniacally*. Don't worry; they'll all be better soon, so please keep reading! Thanks guys!


	7. Show me what I'm looking for

A/N: Ahh, the things I do for fanfiction….. I'm at a place without wi-fi, and I somehow mamaed to get ahold of a laptop with some wireless wi-fi thing. I love you all! *glomps* ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

3rd person PoV

Light found himself feeling guilty about what he'd done for L. The poor boy had barely understood the meaning of human contact, let alone love. So, of course he was bound to get confused. But, Loight had never thought of himself as a homo sexual. He knew he had a very nicely groomed appearance, and that caused doubts around his community, but he always thought of himself as a metrosexual** (definition below), nothing more than a neat man.

L had approached him that morning and his apology was heartwrenching, to say the least.

-FLASHBACK-

_That morning, L had approached Light timidly, pulling at the sleeve of his blazer with a hand, and fidgeting with his feet, his eyes downcast. _

_"L-Light-kun?" he asked. Light replied, _

_"Yes, L?" L looked up and said, _

_"I'm sorry I forced my feelings onto Light-kun, and I wish for his happiness, so I got him something." _

_Light's ears perked up with interest. Although he hated to admit it, he loved getting presents. L looked at him, and put a crudely wrapped box into his hands. Light slowly unwrapped it to reveal….._

_Cake. _

_L had gotten him cake. _

_Why was he not surprised? It did make some sense though, he boy practically idolized sweets, but still. Actually, he had to have either bribed the staff for it, or snuck out to procure store bought cake for Light, that took some effort. Light snapped back to reality and thanked L, who looked on with insomniac panda eyes, urging him to eat some of the vanilla frosted cake, the orange icing flower destroyed during the moving of the box. Light raised a plastic fork L had provided up to his pink lips and slowly ate, relishing the sweet sensation sweeping off his tongue. L must have taken some time thinking of what he wanted. And Light appreciated that. L looked at him with insomniac puppy eyes, and got a smile of approval, which he mirrored._

_And brings us to present us to present day. _

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Light was still feeling like crap after what he had done. L had still not been his usual calculating and calm self, but a more meek and cautious person, he had even made an error on the math test, something he had never done before. Light was absolutely flabberghasted. He wanted the old L back.

And at the end of that day, he found himself considering if he was just a metrosexual or actually had feelings for L, because he honestly couldn't tell.

- SKIP TO MATT AND MELLO-

Mello had been on edge for the past three days, as if lightning was about to appear from the sky and kill him for performing a taboo act. He wore another rosary, and even carried a mini bible around in his pocket. Matt was honestly worried for his blonde friend, so he grabbed his laptop to do one of the things he did best when he was confused.

Go google it. ***

-TIME SKIP-

Mello passed by his shared room with Matt when he heard muttering coming from the mostly closed door. He leaned in and pressed his ear to the door, brushing his flaxen locks out of the way. Matt said,

"Dear God, well, I guess this is the first times I've spoken to you. Hello, I guess. I've never really believed in you, but if Mello does, I guess I will now, because I believe in him. Um…. I want you to forgive Mello for what happened a few days ago, he's taking it really hard, and it's all my fault. I'm not asking for something material, like the new Zelda game, although that would be awesome, or see my parents for the first time, but just for Mello to be ok. He needs something to hold onto, and that's you, and I need something to hold onto and that's him. Please let something happen for us, together, for a chance, if no can do, just let Mello be happy."

The blonde boy felt tears running down his cheeks as Matt spoke, then got up form the kneeling position beside his bed. Mello quickly wiped his tears, and entered the room as if he had just passed by. He brushed past Matt, bangs hiding his azure orbs, and rushed to the bathroom after setting his books down. As he shut the door, he slid onto the floor, his back against the door, unknowing of Matt in the exact same position as him on the other side of the door. They both said in their minds.

"Give us a chance."

A/N: DONE! THANKS TO YOU ALL! WOO! MORE ANGST AND PANDA L FOR YOU ALLS! This was a pretty short chapter though

Metro sexual **

**:** a usually urban heterosexual male given to enhancing his personal appearance by fastidious grooming, beauty treatments, and fashionable clothes

*** Vocaloid anyone?

DONE NOW!

ASAMI, OVER AND OUT!


End file.
